Ian McShane
Ian McShane (1942 - ) Film Deaths: *''Sitting Target (1972)'' [Birdy Williams]: Machine-gunned by Oliver Reed as Ian tries to escape with the money. *''Ransom '(The Terrorists) '''(1975) [Petrie]: Shot in the head by terrorist Karen Maxwell after he has killed the gang leader John Quentin. (Thanks to Brian) *''Ordeal by Innocence (1984) ''[Philip Durrant]: Murdered off-screen. His body is later shown. *[[Too Scared to Scream (1985)|''Too Scared to Scream (The Doorman)'' (1985)]] [Vincent Hardwick]: Stabbed in the back (off-screen) by Chet Doherty; he dies shortly after staggering through the doorway and collapsing in Mike Connors' arms. (Thanks to Eric) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) [Dr. Brinkman]: Devoured from the inside by nano-bots after Hilary Duff puts an ice cube containing the nano-bots into Ian's mouth. (Thanks to ND) *''Scoop (2006)'' [Joe Strombel]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack, shortly before the movie begins; we first see him riding in a boat on the river Styx with several other spirits, and his ghost periodically appears to Scarlett Johansson and Woody Allen throughout the movie. *''The Golden Compass (2007)'' [Ragnar Sturlusson]: Providing the voice of a bear, he is bitten on the throat by Iorek (voiced by Ian McKellen), after Iorek tears Ragnar's jaw off at the end of a fight. *''Kung Fu Panda (2008; animated)'' [Tai Lung]: Providing the voice of a snow leopard, he explodes into a cloud of dust after Po (voiced by Jack Black) performs a mystical martial-arts move on him. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Case 39 (2009)'' [Detective Mike Barron]: Shoots himself while trying to shoot an illusory dog, when Jodelle Ferland uses her supernatural powers to make Ian believe a dog is attacking him (there is an alternative deleted scene where he falls off a roof). (Thanks to Tommy and Marjorie) *''Coraline (2009; animated)'' [Mr. Bobinsky/Other Bobinsky]: Playing a dual role in the two different worlds, "Other Bobinsky" disintegrates into a swarm of rats that scurry out of his clothes, apparently as a result of Teri Hatcher beginning to lose control over the other world; for good measure, the lead rat is killed by Keith David. ("Mr. Bobinsky" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)'' [Blackbeard]: Decomposes into a skeleton after Johnny Depp accidentally makes him drink from the wrong magical chalice (on top of having been stabbed with a poisoned sword during a swordfight with Geoffrey Rush). (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''El Niño (2014)'' [Inglés]: Decapitated (of-screen) by drug dealers. We can see his severed body at the end of the movie. *[[Hellboy (2019)|''Hellboy (2019)]] [''Trevor Bruttenholm]: Stabbed in the neck by Milla Jovovich with her fingers as David Harbour watch on in helplessly. He later appears as his spirit to David when Sasha Lane uses her powers to channel the spirit. Television Deaths: *''Wuthering Heights'' (1967 TV) [Heathcliff]: Commits suicide by slitting his wrists. *''Jesus of Nazareth (1977 mini-series)'' [Judas Iscariot]: Commits suicide by hanging himself. *''The Great Escape II: The Untold Story'' (1988) [Roger Bushell]: Executed in the wood at night, along with half a dozen other recaptured escapees, by Michael Nader and his Gestapo henchmen. (Thanks to Brian) *''Miami Vice: Freefall (1989) 'Manuel Borbon: Dies in an explosion when the seaplane he is trying to escape in is shot down by Don Johnson and Philip Michael Thomas. *The Twilight Zone: Cold Fusion (2003)' [''Chandler]: Shot in the chest by Sean Patrick Flanery; his body then transforms into a duplicate of Sean. (Thanks to Andrew) *''The Pillars Of The Earth: Illumination (2010)'' [Waleran Bigod]: Escaping from the angry townspeople, he goes across the cathedral roof but slips and ends up clinging to a gargoyle before falling to his death. (Thanks to Brian) *''Doctor Thorne: Episode 2'' (2016) [Sir Roger Scatcherd]: Dies (off-screen) of complications from alcoholism; his body is seen when Tom Hollander confirms his passing. *''Game of Thrones: A Broken Man (2016)'' [Septon]: Hanged (off screen). His body is shown when Rory McCann discovers it. *''Deadwood: The Movie (2019) ''[Al Swearengen] Dies of sickness with Paula Malcomson by his bedside. Gallery Blackbeard's death.png|Ian McShane's death in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides GoT_S6_E7_1026.jpg|Ian McShane in Game of Thrones: The Broken Man Connections *Son of Harry McShane (professional soccer player) *Ex-Mr. Suzan Farmer *Mr. Gwen Humble McShane, Ian McShane, Ian McShane, Ian Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by alcoholism Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by terrorism Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Voice Actors Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Western Stars Category:People who died in Pirates of the Caribbean Films Category:Disney Stars Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Horror Stars Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Cast Members Category:European actors and actresses Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Animation Stars Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Adventure Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Sport Stars Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:John Wick Cast Members Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Actors who died in Henry Selick Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:HBO Stars Category:Hercules cast members Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:American Gods Cast Members Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Neil Marshall Movies Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by jaw removal Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily hanging Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by bodily devouring Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by bodily robot attack Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by wrist trauma Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:People who died in Hellboy Films Category:Actors who died in Harald Zwart Movies Category:Dallas cast members Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Death Race Cast Members Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars